The present invention relates generally to electronic commerce systems, and specifically to providing real-time notifications to vendors of purchaser requirements in a heterogeneous network environment. The heterogeneous network environment can include a public packet switched network, such as the Internet, and a wireless network, such as a plurality of pagers.
We live in the information age. How prophetic the statement of a major computer manufacturer that said xe2x80x9cIt was supposed to be the atomic age, instead it has turned out to be the information age.xe2x80x9d Yet, few could foresee the rapid development of the Internet and its potential for creating virtual marketplaces for goods and services. Virtual marketplaces can make a large number of product advertisements available in a convenient manner, enabling users to preview products at little or no cost.
Presently, online network based sales systems require that purchasers conclude purchase and sale transactions online, without interaction with a merchant. These traditional approaches tend to focus on securing the payment mechanism so that the transaction can be concluded completely online. While there are perceived advantages, an inherent disadvantage to these systems is that the human element is lost. The user must enter information into a web page or other medium, press the mouse button or enter key and hope for the best. While suitable for small purchases, users understandably experience anxiety in trusting a major purchase to a completely automated system.
What is needed is a virtual marketplace system that incorporates the human element in the purchase and sale transaction.
According to the invention, a system for providing real-time notification of purchaser requirements in a heterogeneous network environment is provided. The heterogeneous network environment can include a public packet switched network, such as the Internet, and a wireless network, such as a plurality of pagers.
Select embodiments include a plurality of wireless terminals in communication with the wireless network to receive real-time notification of a purchaser""s requirements. At least one vendor computer is part of the system. The vendor computer has one or more databases for storing information about products and services in a product database, and a customer database, for storing information about customers.
The system also includes one or more client computers interconnected to the vendor computer by the public packet switched communications network. Each of the client computers is able to present to a user a plurality of product options and services from which the user can make a selection. Responsive to the users"" input indicating a particular product from a menu, the client computer provides product information such as pictures, retrieved from the product database by the vendor computer over the public packet switched network. Then, the client receives from the user a purchase selection and prompts the user for user specific information, such as a name and an address. The client can then create a purchase request to be transmitted to the vendor computer over the public packet switched communications network.
The vendor computer is able to analyze purchase requests to determine the product and the proximity of vendors having the product to the user. Then, based upon the location information, the vendor computer can select from the product database one or more vendors, each being in close proximity to the user. The vendor computer can determine a wireless region and account information associated with each of the plurality of selected vendors in order to record information about the user in the customer database.
The system transmits a message to the selected vendors via the wireless network based upon the wireless region and account information, in order to provide the real time notification. The system can also send a confirmation message to the user over the public packet switched network to indicate that one of the selected vendors will contact the user in order to enter into a commercial transaction.